DaRk LiGht
by SOFILENN
Summary: Sakura,Naruto,Sai y Neji forman la banda de rock DaRk LiGht.Sasuke es un guitarrista solitario que odia a su hermano por tener ms exitos que el.[SaiSakuSasu] [NaruHina].Leanlo pliz!


**HOLA A TODOS!Bueno,para empezar este fic es un UA,las parejas son:SaiSakuSasu,NaruHina y secundarias:InoShika y NejiTen.**

**Espero a todos que les guste y trataré de actualizar pronto.**

**Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece,lamentablemente,asi que por el momento solo me dedicaré a escribir esta historia,que SI me pertenece.**

**(NOTA APARTE DEL FIC):Si empezaste a leer mi otro fic "Un amor algo complicado",te pido mil disculpas por no haberlo seguido,se me fue la inspiracion y tuve que dejarlo.Igual preometo que con este no pasará lo mismo..**

**Ahora no digo mas nada,y empezemos con el fic.**

**"DaRk LiGht"**

**Capítulo uno:Porque no nos lo dijiste Antes??en fin...que guay!!**

Las 6:00 p.m en la ciudad de Konoha,una ciudad muy poblada,pero muy bella al fin y al cabo.

Por una de sus calles se encuantran dos amigas caminando,hablando animadamente.

Una hermosa chica de cabellos rosas y unos preciosos ojos jade hablaba con otra igual de linda,rubia con sus cabellos recogidos en una cola de caballo hasta sus cintura y unos grandes ojos celestes.

-En serio Sakura,me encantaria cantar como tu.Eres una suertuda,frentona-Dijo la rubia a su amiga.

-No exageres,Ino-cerda,que no es para tanto!-

-Que no es para tanto dices!!Tienes una voz re-linda y encima una banda de rock!Que más se puede pedir?-

-No lo sé Ino,pero con el manager que tenemos,no creo que lleguemos muy lejos,ese Kakashi es un irresponsable-

-Ves!Hasta tu manager esta bueno!-

-Ino! me prestas atención,o solo piensas en chicos?,que no te alcanza con Shikamaru?-

-Si,si,pero Shika-kun no viene al caso ahora...-

-Hn,si tu lo dices...-Igual deberíamos apurarnos,los chicos se enfadarán si llego tarde al ensayo-

-Por una vez Frentona,no es nada!!Si ese Kakashi llega tarde siempre!-

-Si!pero el es el manager,no el cantante!-

-Ok,Ok.-

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

En otra parte de esa ciudad,tres chicos acomodaban los amplificadores de sus intrumentos en el garage de uno de ellos.

Un chico de cabellos negros,cortos y los ojos del mismo color terminaba de conectar su bajo y decia-Que estará haciendo esa fea que se tarda tanto?-

-Oii!!! No le digas fea a Sakura-chan!!-Gritó un chico rubio con unos enormes y expresivos ojos celestes.

-Tu calla,picha corta-

-Como me has dicho!!!BAKA!!-

-Ya me has oído,PICHA CORTA!!-Y soltó una risita.

Con ellos,un chico de ojos blancos y cabellos castaños largos no prestaba mucha atención a la discución de sus amigos,ya que estaba afinando su guitarra electrica mientras una hermosa chica de ojos cafés y cabellos marrones con dos moños lo miraba con una soNrisa.

-Te quedarás todo el ensayo viendonos,Tenten?-Preguntó el chico de ojos blancos a su novia.

-Si,Neji-kun...Y despues me iré con Sakura e Ino a buscar a Hinata,porque hoy hemos quedado para ir a dormir a lo de Sakura-chan-Dijo alegre la chica.

-Vale,entonces te pido que cuides de mi prima,vale?-

-Claro Neji,puedes confiar en mi plenamente -Contestó ella.

En ese momento dos chicas entraban y saludaban a los presentes allí.

-Sakura-chian!Que bueno que ya has llegado,así podemos empezar a ensayar!!!-

-Hola,Naruto -

- Hola Ino,por cierto-

-Hola Naruto-dijo la rubia.

-Fea,llegas tarde! Ah!!-Dijo el chico de cabellos negros- Oh!Hola bella Ino-Le dijo a la rubia que se ruborizó un poquitin.

-Como me has llamado IMBECIL!!-Gritó Sakura enfadada por el comentario del chico.Y levantó la mano para meterle un puñetazo,pero no pudo hacer mucho porque alguien llegó e interrupió como siempre.

-Hola!-Dijo un hombre de pelo gris alegremente.

-Llegas tarde,Kakashi!!!-Gritó Naruto enfadado con su manager,Sakura no pudo decir nada porque estaba ocupada en otra cosa,y porque ella había llegado un poco tarde tambien. u.u

-Es que...bueno una abuelita me paró por la calle y...-

-Mentira!!!-Gritó Naruto enfadado.

Mientras tanto Sai era pegado por Sakura,Tenten hablaba con Ino animadamente y Neji seguía con su guitarra.

-Bueno,no se habla más,a ensayar duro para estar "en forma" para la sorpresa que les tengo-Dijo Kakashi para que no se perdiera mas el tiempo.

-Sorpresa??-Dijeron Naruto y Sakura a la vez,mientras que los demas miraban atentamente al Manager para que les dijera de que se trataba.

-Si,pero se los diré antes de iros a casa,ahora,a ensayar!!-dijo el peligris.

-Jooo!!yo quiero saberlo ahora,Kakashi se quejó Naruto.

-No,"DaRk LiGht"(N/A:es el nombre de la banda) tiene que ensayar y prepararse para lo que tengo para ustedes,así que no se diga más-sentenció Kakashi,por lo que todos fueron a sus puestos,mientras que las dos chicas invitadas se sentaban para ver a sus amigos ensayar.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

En Otra parte de Konoha.

Un chico de cabellos negros azulados y una mirada intensa oscura,se encontraba en su apartamento,pequeño pero muy cómodo,ya que vivia el solo,tenía una habitación,la cocina-comedor,la sala,el cuarto de baño y el lavadero.Un apartamento normal. T.T.

Se acomodó en un sofá del living con su guitarra en mano,conectó el amplificador y empezó a tocar unas notas,despues una preciosa melodia.Ponía mucho amor al tocar la guitarra.De repente la paró,dejo la guitarra,y su cara se convirtió en una de enfado.

-Itachi...-Murmuró con sus dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido.

Itachi Uchiha era el hermano mayor del chico,y formaba parte de una de las bandas de rock con mas éxito por el momento,Akatsuki.

-Tsk!...-se quejó.-Por que siempre tienes que tenerlo todo,todo el mundo dice que eres el mejor,y yo ni existo?Con nuestros padres siempre fué igual,simpre te preferían a ti,y si no hubieran perdido la vida en ese maldito accidente,hoy de seguro me refregarían por la cara todo tu éxito,pero esto no quedará así.-Masculló el chico de ojos negros.

Pero el teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Él se levantó y atendió.

-Diga-dijo de mala gana.

-Sasuke?Habla Suigetsu,era para informarte de que esta noche debes estar en el bar-discoteca "Konoha's fun night" para tocar allí-Dijo el chico al otro lado del teléfono.

-Konoha's fun night?No es esa la discoteca mas famosa de la ciudad?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-Sip,la misma-

-Ok,a que hora debo estar allí?-

-A las nueve en punto,no llegues tarde que como tu manager que soy no es fácil conseguirte trabajo allí todos los dias-

-Sabes que nunca llego tarde,Adiós-Y cortó.Luego fué y se tiró en su cama a descansar un poco,estaba muy cansado y necesitaba estar bien despierto para esa noche.

0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

-Un gracias por lo menos,no Sasuke?Murmuró un poco enfadado Suigetsu,pero Sasuke ya había cortado.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Por la otra punta de Konoha,DaRk LiGht ensayaba,tocando unos temas de mezcla punk y heavy.Sakura era la cantante,son una voz muy potente,pero muy dulce a la vez,Neji era la primera y única guitarra del grupo,Sai,el bajista,y Naruto el baterista.

Eran ya las 7:00 p.m,ellos solían ensayar hasta tarde,como hasta las 10:00 p.m siempre,pero esta vez Kakashi los hizo parar de repente.

-Que pasa,Kakashi?-Preguntó Sakura al ver que les acia parar la musica repentinamente-Estamos haciendo algo mal?-

-No,para nada al contrario,suenan muy bien-sonrió

-ENTONCES KAKASHI!gritó Naruto enfadado-POR QUE NOS HACES PARAR SI HIBAMOS BIEN??

Nadie entendia nada.

-Es que el ensayo acaba de terminar-dijo muy tranquilo.

-QUEE??- Todos se sorprendieron-Pero si acabamos de empezar!-Dijo Sakura.

-A las 9:00 p.m deben estar en "Konoha's fun night",porque allí tocaran esta noche-dijo el peligris como si nada.

-COMOO??-Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido,feliz,porque era la discoteca mas famosa de todo Konoha,e iba muchisima gente,pero a su vez,todos estaban muy enfadados con Kakashi porque no se los habia dicho antes.

-Y AHORA NOS LO DICES???-dijeron Sakura y Naruto a la vez,mientras los demas no hacian tanto escándalo,pero sentian lo mismo que sus dos compañeros.

-Hay algun problema?,suenan muy bien,por lo que no hace falta mas ensayo,por otra parte,tiene 2 horas para prepaprase,suficiente,no?-dijo sonriendo.

-Pero podrias haber avisado antes!-Dijo Naruto.

-Ok,pero si quereis seguir perdiendo el tiempo como ahora,por mi no hay problema,aunque yo que vosotros ya estaria preparando las cosas-Dicho esto sonrió-Los espero a las 9:00 p.m alli-Y se fué como si nada.

-SSI!,Hay que que cambiarse y arreglarse,transportar las cosas...mucho trabajo que hacer!-Dijo Sakura emocionada.

-Frentuda,Tenten y yo nos vamos a nuestras casas a arreglarnos,y de paso vamos a buscar a Hinata,ella no se puede perder esto!!!-Dijo Ino.

-Ok,las veo luego entonces-Le contestó Sakura.

-Si!!Y mandadle saludos a Hinata-chan de mi parte!!!!-Les gritó Naruto a las chicas antes de irse.

-Ok!-respondió Ino,mientras Tenten se despedia de su novio Neji.

-Oi!,que tal si dejamos los instrumentos aqui y pasamos a buscarlos a las 8:30 p.m con la traffic(furgoneta) de naruto para transportarlos,ya todos arreglados?-Propuso Sakura.

-Ok-asintieron todos.

-Adiós-dijo Neji lléndose.

-Adiós-respondieron todos.

-Sakura-chan!!!Que guay!!tocaremos en una discoteca famosa y nos haremos famosos como Akatsuki!!-dijo Naruto emocionado.

-si,si...lo que tu digas Naruto-contestó la pelirosa rodando los ojos y riendose por dentro por la inocencia del chico.

-Ok,te veo a las 8:30 aqui en el garage del BAKA,Sakura-chian!!!-

-Ok,Naruto.-

-Adiós Sakura-chan!-y se fue sin saludar a Sai.

-Adios,picha corta!!-le grito Sai divertido,pero Naruto no lo escuchó porque ya estaba bastante lejos.Si,era tan hiperactivo que a este paso ya deberia estar en su casa...

-Esto...Sai-dijo Sakura.

-Si?-

-nos vemos luego,adios!!!-Dijo Sakura.

-Adios,FEA!-Dijo entre risas.

-SERAS IMBECIL!!-Se enfado Sakura.

-Por cierto,no llegues tarde como hoy-

-Que??pero si solo ha sido una vez!!-Dijo una muy enfada Sakura.

-Bueno,es que sin ti el grupo no seria nada-dijo con una extraña sonrisa seductora en su cara.

Sakura se sonrojo levemente por la actitud del chico-S-si..Chau-dijo,y rapidamente salió y se puso a caminar a su casa con paso apurado.

_**SAKURA'S POV:**_

_Que ha sido eso??me he sonrojado?por Sai??_

_INNER:No se de que te extrañas,Sakura,si sabes muy bien que es un papito lindo!!_

_Que dices??,bueno,lindo es,pero a mi no me gusta!!_

_INNER:Ambas sabemos que si._

_Quee??pero si es un imbécil que me insulta todo el tiempo!!_

_INNER:Y porque sera que te enfada que te diga asi?Aparte,Sakura,lo que te dijo es muy lógico,eres el alma de la banda,la cantante,es obvio que si llegaras tarde no podrian tocar.Y eso te lo podria haber dicho cualquiera,pero tu igual te sonrojaste..._

_S-si...pero esa sonrisa...no se...NO!!DEFINITIVAMNETE ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA SI ME GUSTARA SAI!!_

_**FIN DE SAKURA'S POV.**_

_**SAI'S POV:**_

_Jajaja!!!Mi Sakurita fea,ví como te sonrojaste,definitivamente...te gusto.jajajaja!!!_

_Hoy mismo,en el concierto,comprobaré si te gusto.jiji!!!_

_**FIN DE SAI'S POV.**_

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Por otra parte.En la casa de Sasuke.

El estaba acostado en su cama,descansando,llevaba así un buen rato ya.

Miró la hora,eran las 8:00 p.m

Se levantó,y se fué a dar un baño.

Al salir de la ducha se vistió.Se puso una camisa negra,y se dejó los botones de arriba de todo sin prender,unos pantalones vaqueros color oscuro y un poco anchos,con bolsillos.Se miró al espejo y sonrió con arrogancia_.-Eres guapo,Sasuke- _Se dijo a si mismo.

Metió su guitarra en su funda,la cerró.Y se fué camino de la discoteca.Ahora eran las 8:30 p.m y era casi de noche.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0

Eran las 9:00 p.m en "Konoha's Fun Night", DaRk LiGht estaba en la entrada de las discoteca,Kakashi ya estaba allí tambien,extrañamente puntual.

-Id entrando,yo iré hablar con Tsunade,la dueña del lugar-Dijo Kakashi y se separó de ellos.

Naruto había llevado los instrumentos al lugar con su traffic hace 10 minutos,asi que el ya estaba adentro.

-Ok!-dijeron.

-Buahh!!que emocion!!-dijo Sakura y todos entraron.

El lugar era grande,tenia una pista de baile donde la gente bailaba,la zona de la barra hacia la izquierda,y los sillones en una zona mas apartada para que la gente tuviera mas privacidad.El escenario se veia apenas entrabas al lugar,al final de la pista de baile,atras de todo,donde ahora no tocaba nadie aun.El ambiente era muy lindo,con luces de todos colores y la musica fuerte.

De repente Kakashi se les acercó a ellos con una mujer rubia,con dos coletas,parecia una mujer grande,pero se mantenia muy bien,y tenia unos pechos muy protuberantes.

-Chicos-dijo Kakashi.-Esta es Tsunade,la dueña del lugar-.

-Hola,Tsunade-san-Dijeron todos educadamente.

-Buenas noches,así que vosotros sois DaRk LiGhT?-

-Si.Mucho gusto,yo soy Sakura,el es Sai,y el Neji-dijo alegremente Sakura.

-Hola,Sakura,tu no te pareces en nada a tu compañero rubio,ese maleducado-dijo Tsunade

-Naruto?-preguntó la chica.

-Si,creo que así se llamaba,vino el antes a traer los instrumentos.

-A-ah.Si,dsiculpelo-dijo Sakura nerviosa _(como perdamos el trabajo por el,lo matoo!!)_Pensó Sakura.

-No te preocupes,tú eres un encanto-dijo Tsunade.

-Gracias-Sonrió Sakura_ (ya se que lo soy.jiji!)_

-Bueno,tocareis a las 10:00 p.m,antes habrá un guitarrista solista que tocará aqui-

-Oh!Ok!-contestó Sakura,los demas escuchaban atentamente a Tsunade.-Quien es si se puede saber?

-Uchiha Sauke-Dijo Tsunade.

-Uchiha?como Uchiah Itachi!!!dijo Sakura emocionada.

-Si,es el hermano del guitarrista de Akatsuki,y es igual de bueno-

-Que emocion!-

-Bueno,por el momento podeis disfrutar del lugar hasta su turno.

-Ok-dijeron todos.Y se fueron a buscar a los otros amigos que estaban probablemente en el lugar ya,Ino,Tenten,Nauro,Shikamaru,etc.

Esta iba a ser una noche muy interesante...

**Bueno!!fin del primer capítulo!!espero que les haya gustado,y por favor dejen REVIEWS!**

**El próximo capítulo:"Noche de conciertos".**

**Bueno,Matta ne!!**


End file.
